


More Chats (Pt.7)

by superherogirlfriends



Series: Family [7]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, hahahahHAHAHAHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogirlfriends/pseuds/superherogirlfriends
Summary: Probably the last one who knowws lmao not mealso translations are imcorrect probably im sorry im uncultured swine





	More Chats (Pt.7)

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the last one who knowws lmao not me  
> also translations are imcorrect probably im sorry im uncultured swine

**private chat; sunnyD, pinkie**

[sunnyD]: lets make them uncomfortable

[pinkie]: dchbud

[pinkie]: yes

**famsquad**

 

 

 

[sunnyD]: i want you to choke me

[pinkie]: oh yeah baby would you like that?

[sunnyD]: mhm

[pinkie]: anything you want babygirl

[detectivedimples]: whatthefuck

[littlegrey]: jesusfucking mcejimed

[littlegrey]: stop !!!!!!!!!!

[detctivedimples]: jejsus fuck

[pinkie]: oh shit its the groupchat

[sunnyD]: fuck

[bi spy]:ça alors!

[bi spy]: C'est pas possible !

[little grey]: english pls kara i never learned french

[pinkie]: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

[bi spy]: Mon Dieu !

[detective dimples]: e n g l i s h

[sunnyD]: _¿_ por qué?

[detective dimples]: Inglés o mal decirle a Kimberly acerca de que un secreto

[sunnyD]: dnjnddadf

[sunnyD]: i only speak english now

[pinkie]: google translate is about to be my bestfriend

[sunnyD]: NO PLS

[pinkie]: wait

[pinkie]: what secret?

[sunnyD]: BYE

**sunnyD has left the chat**

[detective dimples]: the secret is that she had a sex dream about you when her and i had a sleepover

[little grey]: maggie she passed out

[detective dimples]: o shit

**sunnyD has joined the chat invited by bi spy**

[bi spy]: youre not allowed to leave the family my baby sister

[sunnyD]: you consider me family?

[bi spy]: yes

[little grey]: yes

[good one]: yes

[detective dimples]: obviously

[sunnyD]: where kim

[little grey]: passed out on the kitchen sink

[detective dimples]: you left her there???

[sunnyD]: whyd she pass out?

[detective dimples]: i told her the secret so she wouldnt mope and think you cheated or something

[sunnyD]: oh

[sunnyD]: makes sense

[sunnyD]: but haha rip to my sanity

[good one]: bitch chill she passed out bc she now knows you wanna fuck

[sunnyD]: oh shit

* * *

[pinkie]: fuck y'all

**Author's Note:**

> i would also like to point out the writing wasn’t me trying to make it sound hot i was making fun of it bc i would never be able to do it ever in my life and i deal with my failures through attempts at humor


End file.
